


The Secret that Wasn't

by WotanAnubis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which an embarrassing revelation turns out not to be much of a revelation. Or all that embarrassing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret that Wasn't

**Author's Note:**

> I think one day it'd be nice to write something besides F!Avatar/Rhajat - Camilla/Beruka, perhaps, or Hinoka/Setsuna - but for now I'm still stuck on Fire Emblem's first canon yuri couple. I mean, besides Lyn and Florina, obviously.

Cassandra and Rhajat sat side by side on their bed. They often did. Usually they were moments of comfortable silence or a pleasingly tense prelude to something more exciting. Today, however, Cassandra was a bundle of nerves. She had to tell Rhajat something and didn't want to. She feared it would wreck their marriage. It wouldn't. She knew that. But cold knowledge couldn't just overrule fear.

Cassandra took Rhajat's pale hands and took a deep breath.

"Rhajat, there's... I think there's something you should know."

"Oh?" said Rhajat, her face blank.

"I... sometimes..." Cassandra faltered and tried again. "You know how I'm part dragon?"

"Every time I look into your eyes," Rhajat responded.

"Right. And, you know how I can transform into a dragon?"

"Of course."

"Well, that's... you could say that's not the only transformation I'm capable of. I sometimes... You see, there's this part of me that... What I'm trying to say..."

"Is this going to lead up to you telling me about your penis?"

Cassandra's mouth fell open. She closed it hurriedly.

"You _knew_?" she asked.

"Of course I did. I watch you sleep."

"It happens when I'm asleep?" Cassandra asked, horrified.

"Not often. But sometimes." Rhajat licked her lips. "And when it does, you're always so very... Well, let's just say I always assume you're dreaming of me when it happens."

Cassandra felt herself blushing. It was true, she did often dream of Rhajat. And they tended to be very intimate dreams too.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Cassandra asked.

"I figured you'd tell me when you were ready," said Rhajat. "And so you have. Sort of."

"I'm glad you know," Cassandra said. "And now I think it's time to-"

Rhajat softly caressed the Princess' cheek, then leaned in for an even softer kiss. Cassandra almost melted into her, the gentleness of Rhajat's lips telling her all over again that she'd had nothing to fear. Rhajat loved her too much to be bothered by a little thing like her occasional hermaphroditism.

"I want you," Rhajat whispered.

A shiver ran down Cassandra's spine and warmed her groin. She knew that tone of voice.

"I've loved every inch of your body," Rhajat continued. "But there's one part of you I've never so much as touched. I've just seen it, night after night. Imagine how much I desire it. Desire you."

Cassandra started pawing at her clothes. This wasn't quite how she'd imagined it. She figured that after a tense conversation (or at least, tense on her part), they'd go unwind with a walk across the castle grounds, maybe a companionable drink. Instead she'd ended up even more wound up, but happily so.

Rhajat quickly followed her lead, undressing herself with the same delighted urgency. Their clothes landed in a mixed, messy heap on the floor until they were both naked. Almost naked. Their Love Bracelets glittered on both their wrists. Rhajat had got the heart-shaped ruby for her shortly after their marriage and Cassandra had gifted her one in return. They never took them off, lest the world forget for even a moment who their hearts really belonged to.

Rhajat shamelessly looked down at Cassandra's crotch and raised a disapproving eyebrow at seeing nothing there but a patch of turquoise hair and a glimmering wet pussy.

"Well?"

Cassandra grinned and stood up. She put her hands on her hips and concentrated. Silver light shone above her groin, shapeless at first. It solidified and rose, a gleaming silver shaft. Finally cold light turned to warm flesh and Cassandra's featureless rod became a hard cock, thick with aroused blood and crowned by an eager purple head.

Rhajat cackled with delight. Cassandra smiled goofily, standing in front of her like this, proudly presenting her erect dick and moist slit. The whole thing must've looked silly. Still, Cassandra didn't actually feel very silly thanks to the dark hunger glittering in Rhajat's eyes.

Rhajat slid down the bed and went onto her knees before the Nohrian princess. She reached out with her right hand, her fingertips brushing lightly against Cassandra's cock as though she couldn't quite believe this was really happening. Cassandra's body, on the other hand, knew for a certainty it was all real and her wife's carefully exploring touch filled her with arousal.

"I've spent nights dreaming of this moment," Rhajat said. "Seeing your dick while you slept, I fantasized of all the things I might do. And all the things _you_ might do. And now... now I don't know what to do."

"Whatever you want."

Rhajat's fingertips traveled up and down Cassandra's shaft, gliding softly across her rigid flesh. Cassandra started breathing heavily, her aroused body yearning for something more than Rhajat's gentle exploration of her cock. She resisted the urge to do anything all. She'd only just told her wife she could do whatever she wanted so she wasn't about to start making suggestions just yet.

"Do you come?" Rhajat asked suddenly.

Cassandra blinked. "What?"

"Do you ejaculate?"

"Oh. Uhm. Yes."

Rhajat smiled darkly. "Good. I wonder how that works? No doubt your semen would be intensely magical."

"I really wouldn't know," Cassandra said weakly.

"We'll find out. One day. But for now..."

Rhajat wrapped her hand around Cassandra's cock, her gentle touch abruptly turning into a firm grip. Cassandra gasped and her dick twitched in her wife's hand. Rhajat started stroking her up and down. She moved slowly, making sure her hand went all the way up to the tip and all the way down to the base of Cassandra's shaft. Cassandra felt her legs going weak as her body focused more and more of its energy on her cock and the delicious agony of Rhajat's determined stroking.

Rhajat's hand slid down the full length of Cassandra's cock one last time and came to rest at the base. Cassandra drew a shuddering breath, both relieved and annoyed. Her respite didn't last long as Rhajat leaned forward and kissed her purple tip.

Cassandra mewed with pleasure and bit her bottom lip. Rhajat had been nothing but slow and gentle with her so far and already she was a lustful mess. Part of her wondered if she felt so overwhelmed because this was the very first time her wife played with her cock or if it was going to be like this every time.

Rhajat's tongue slipped out from between her lips and drew a circle around Cassandra's engorged head. Cassandra gasped, a faint tremor running through her body. Rhajat didn't notice, or pretended not to. She kissed and licked Cassandra's head a few more times before dragging her tongue down her heated cock. Having already felt every inch of her dick, Rhajat now seemed determined to taste every inch of it too, kissing and licking her hard flesh. Cassandra moaned quietly while her wife's lips brushed against her over and over again and her tongue lapped at her like a cat.

Cassandra groaned when Rhajat dragged her tongue up along her cock, then took her purple head into her mouth. The wet, sucking warmth was unlike anything she'd ever felt before and it made her go weak at the knees. Rhajat's lips slid down her shaft, taking more and more of her dick into her mouth. Then stopped and let her tongue curl around her and lick at her. Then stopped that to sink her shaft still deeper in her mouth. Then stopped that again to lap and suck at her some more.

Cassandra got the distinct impression that Rhajat was trying to stroke her with her lips and lick at her with her tongue, but hadn't quite figured out how to do both at the same time. Not that it really mattered to her. Every little thing her wife did sent a new wave of pleasure through her.

Rhajat seemed to give up on trying to lick her and simply let her lips slide up and down her sensitive flesh, trying to suck her rod as deep and as hard as she could. Even so, as her head bobbed up and down, Cassandra still felt her tongue rubbing against the underside of her cock.

The Nohrian princess moaned freely now, her trembling body aflame with pleasure. Rhajat was no longer just exploring gently, but was instead determined to make her come. Her long hair swung back and forth as she sucked as hard as she could. Cassandra stood on tip-toe, as though she could somehow rise above the fire inside her body. Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed the back of Rhajat's head, her fingers getting tangled in her already messy hair. She didn't try to make her wife go faster or force more of her dick down her throat, merely tried to keep hold of one single solid thing while she floated on lust.

Cassandra felt something grow. This weird, hard ball underneath the base of her shaft, waiting to burst. All it needed was a little more stimulation, a little more pleasure, a little more attention from Rhajat's delicious mouth.

"Rhajat," Cassandra groaned. "I think... I'm gonna..."

Cassandra's words drowned in her shuddering groan when she came. Please burned white-hot through her mostly naked body and her cock throbbed as it unloaded it seed down Rhajat's hungry through. But only for a moment. Even through her orgasm, Cassandra noticed her shuddering dick leaving Rhajat's mouth. The princess managed to look down at her kneeling wife and gasped at what she saw. Rhajat, eyes closed, smiling happily, kept stroking her climaxing cock, aiming her ejaculating head at her hair, her face, even her breasts. Cassandra panted wordlessly at seeing her wife take such seeming delight in her cum.

By the time Cassandra's orgasm passed, Rhajat was a complete, cummy mess. Strands of semen clung to her hair, dripped from her face, beaded her breasts. Her strength leaving her, Cassandra sank down onto her knees, embraced her wife and kissed her. Her own face and chest became stained with her seed and Rhajat's lips tasted of her own cum, but she didn't care. Nothing was more important right now than kissing Rhajat.

Cassandra pulled away after... she didn't know. Forever. Not nearly long enough. She looked at the smile on Rhajat's beautiful, filthy face and melted for her all over again. She leaned and kissed her cheek, allowing her to lick some of her semen from her skin.

"Don't," said Rhajat.

"But..." Cassandra objected.

"Some other time, you can lick me clean if you like," Rhajat said. "For now, I just want to wear your pleasure."

"Even in your hair?"

"Even in my hair." She took a thick strand of her and pretended to inspect it critically. "I think your cum looks good on me. Don't you?"

"It's certainly a very... appealing look," Cassandra replied, truthfully enough. She imagined coming on Rhajat again, longer this time, until every inch of her alluring body dripped with her seed. Her cock twitched happily.

Rhajat grinned. "Good. But now..."

Rhajat's hand moved down between Cassandra's legs and cradled her still-hard shaft.

"I really need you inside of me."

Cassandra's eagerness to comply ran up against one of her worries. She faltered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea," said Cassandra. "I don't know if I can get you pregnant or not, so it could be risky if we just..."

Rhajat gave her a Look. She rose to sit on the edge of the bed. Using the index and middle fingers of her right hand, she drew a few strange lines on her abdomen. Baleful purple light followed her fingers. When Rhajat finished her drawing, the purple sigil flared, then seemingly sank into her bare skin.

"What was that?" Cassandra asked.

"A simple hex," Rhajat replied. "I normally use it when I don't feel like dealing with my period. But it also makes me completely infertile for a month."

"So that means..."

"That means we're not risking anything."

Rhajat spread her legs, then parted her folds with her hands. Cassandra was not at all surprised to see she was already dripping wet.

"But _you_ are risking a very displeased wife if you don't take me now."

Cassandra jumped to her feet, only to lie down again. Rhajat leaned down onto her back, moving to lie properly on their bed. Cassandra hovered above her, supporting herself with one hand while gripping her cock with the other. It seemed to her that, perhaps, with practise, she could just slide into Rhajat without effort, but for now she took the time to aim.

Holding herself carefully, she guided her dick towards Rhajat's waiting slit. She let the tip of her purple head brush against her wife's folds. She rubbed her shaft against Rhajat's aroused flesh as though it were a very thick, very inelegant finger. Rhajat hissed with pleasure, anticipation and just a hint a of annoyance.

"Do it already," she grunted.

"Well, how could I refuse that?" said Cassandra.

Cassandra pushed herself into Rhajat to the sound of their mutual moans. Rhajat's inner walls clung around her cock so tightly, the Nohrian princess she might hurt her if she wasn't careful. But Rhajat only seemed to enjoy her, so she pushed in deeper and deeper until the full length of her shaft filled her.

"Well now," Rhajat gasped as Cassandra lay down on top of her. "That's new."

"Good or bad?"

"Very good. So now..."

Cassandra started thrusting. It was almost surprising how natural the movement came to her. She soon found a rhythm, moving her hips back and forth, pushing deep and slightly less deep into Rhajat again and again.

Rhajat squirmed underneath her, sometimes moaning, sometimes giggling, the unmistakable look of lust in her dark eyes. Cassandra moved slowly, tried to control her breathing. She'd only just come, so it was important to her that Rhajat come first now. But Rhajat's heat gripped her so tightly, her wetness rubbing against her stimulated shaft just too delicious. She tried to stay on top of it, to keep her growing pleasure from overwhelming her.

Rhajat wrapped her legs around Cassandra's hips and pulled her in, forcing her cock in as deep as it would go. Cassandra grunted at the sudden burst of pleasure, her dick twitching inside of her.

" _Fuck me_ ," Rhajat hissed.

There was no mistaking that command. No denying it either. Cassandra sped up, abandoning all hope to keep even the slimmest of grips on her own lust to fuck her wife the way she apparently wanted to be fucked.

Rhajat's eyes twinkled with dark delight and she laughed while her body shook under Cassandra's thrusts, her cum-splattered breasts bouncing up and down.

"That's it," she whispered. "Oh, **yes**."

Cassandra kissed her. Rhajat still tasted of her own semen and she still didn't care. Their kiss was frantic and messy, their lips leaving each other as they thrust and shook. Cassandra's tongue soon found Rhajat's and they danced and licked each other frenziedly, spurred on by the lust burning in both their bodies.

Trying to taste Rhajat's lips or even just touch her twirling tongue was almost enough to distract Cassandra from the feel of her hot pussy wrapped around her. But even with her attention forced elsewhere, she couldn't deny the pleasure flooding her body with every little movement of her constantly fucking hips.

She was going to come again, and soon. Her whole body was on fire. Rhajat was pleasuring her in a way she'd never been before. She was losing the struggle against herself, but her devotion to her wife kept her going. Even if she was going to come again, she was going to keep her dick hard and she was going to keep on fucking her love until she heard-

Rhajat screamed with bliss, her body shaking with the power of her orgasm. She randomly kissed Cassandra all over her face and neck, her legs still wrapped around the princess' hips somehow seeming to try and drive her in deeper, her pussy clamping down on Cassandra's cock. She screamed and laughed as the pleasure cleansed her.

Cassandra let go of her worries and came as well, thrusting the full length of her throbbing shaft into her wife one last time, filling her with her cum. Perhaps it was only her imagination, but it seemed to the princess that the moment she came inside of her, Rhajat came again, smiling, gasping.

Cassandra watched her orgasmic wife, felt her pussy milk her cock of every last drop of her cum, allowed her own pleasure to rage through her naked body and leave satisfied bliss in its wake.

They came and came. And then settled when their orgasms finally passed.

They kissed.

Cassandra carefully pulled out of Rhajat, her cock twitching sensitively as she did so, then rolled off her and onto her back. Her dick was sticky with the mingled fluids of herself and her wife and her upper body rubbed against Rhajat's often enough that it was almost as messy.

There was an another flash of silver light and Cassandra's dick vanished, her body returning to normal. Or perhaps both her bodies were normal. She was sure Rhajat wouldn't make the distinction, anyway.

"That was amazing," Rhajat said.

Cassandra smiled. "You always say that."

"You always are."

"And was this as amazing as all the other times or slightly more amazing or slightly less amazing?"

"Does it matter?"

"Just curious."

"Well... let's just say... you have a lot of experience with your hands and mouth and I'm very much looking forward to giving you just as much experience with your cock."

"Rhajat?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's say I can get you pregnant. Would you want to? Get pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Just like that?"

"Absolutely. I want to have your child." Rhajat turned onto her side to look at her. "When the war's over, obviously. I want us to raise our child. How about you?"

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Really?"

"I've been too distracted by... everything," Cassandra said. "But... I guess it'd be nice."

"Only nice?"

Cassandra smiled. "It'd be amazing."

Rhajat grinned. "You always say that."


End file.
